It Happened
by becca duhhh
Summary: this takes place after unsweet sixteen, jude and tommy have not made ammends, and jude is battling with her heart in the line of fire, can tommy wait to make her dreams come true and mend a friendship thats diminishing? oneshot. first in awhile


**So this is my first in awhile, **_italics is Jude's thoughts_** fyi, I hope you all like it(  
By the way, I don't own Jack's Mannequin's song Bruised, and I edited one of the words just to make it fit, and I do not own Instant Star, but Tim Rozon is definitely one hot piece of…well you get the picture. Enjoy(**

**It Happened.** _Rather he have it admitted or not, rather he wanted it to stay between us or be spread to the world and have them decide whether they believed him or not, it happened. And let me tell you, it was magical; oh shit does that ever sound queer. Hm, it was passionate? Maybe that's the word, who knows really, I just keep getting lost in that moment every time I find myself looking him in the eyes. _

_My god those eyes, don't get me started, their like…not exactly an ocean, no they have a hint of green, and on one eye, it's like a different story, one eye holds hurt, the other covers the hurt with it's glint that could light up all of Canada, their like…looking into your own world, and knowing it could be crushed by the sound of three words come through pursed lips, those lips that you had just had the most breathtaking..Well maybe that's because his lips suffocated me..No I'm just saying that to make it sound bad...it was unbelievable, I mean I know I'VE kissed him before, but that was me, that was like a give me your gum that's in your throat kiss, it was humiliation wrapped up in four lips. But as I was saying.._

_It never happened came through those pursed lips, but if you travel up that ski slope nose, and look into the world beyond what those lips, tell, you'll see what I mean when I say. _**It Happened.**

Walking into G Major nowadays is like walking into your basic training to become an officer in the army, you meet Sergeant Darius, his head could shine the way through the darkest of tunnels, and on the other side of the tunnel you'll find my ever so expectant wardrobe stylist, I think she'd be kicked out of the reserves first check in, her hair couldn't fit inside a helmet if she put it in cornrows…now that I look at it, if she had cornrows, she'd look a lot like her brother. EW, shake that thought off Harrison.

On to the war at hand, if you come across any man portraying the strong scent of hairspray and women's perfume, keep your guns at hand, as well as your heart, just don't expect him to take either, and hand it back in pieces, oh no, in the game of war, he gets to toy the living fuck out of it, and then hand it back in a cage. Then you go onto recovery, and recovery is all about finding the key to get out of that cage.

"Jude," Tommy's eyes peered over his newspaper, hearing her named called, she swung her body around almost too fast, steadying herself with her hand on her hip, she looked at him finding his way up off of the orange couch, and taking a swig out of his coffee mug before continuing, "Can we talk?" He gestured towards Studio C and started walking, expecting her to follow, as she did.

_And to any girl who has found the key out of the cage Tommy Quincy put you in, you deserve the medal of honor, tenfold._

"I'm busy today Quincy, can we hurry this up?"

Tommy had been pacing for a few minutes, Jude was leaning against the soundboard, her head turned towards the bells and whistles that had made her last album, having it not be half done yet, and having her producer is her latest lip lock extravaganza was not the best mix.

"Look." He finally started, she didn't turn her head, he continued without her approval needed, "Last weekend…I…I kissed you."

"No really?" She interrupted, starting to raise her voice, but not turning from the soundboard, "I thought you took advantage of me in my time of terror and shock and just pushed some breath into me because you cared so much that you didn't want me to hyperventilate from crying so hard! But if that's what you call a kiss, continue on."

He tried to push away what she had just spit at him, but he couldn't anymore, the tension in his head was grinding, he gritted his teeth and took three steps until he was face to face with her. She knew he was there, but she wouldn't make his presence known, _you aren't going to win this time._

He grabbed her face with his hands and turned her eyes to his, looking into her eyes he searched them greedily, pain, definite pain, so visible it blurred his vision to know he was the cause of half of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but dropped his hands instead. He looked down at his shoes and convinced them to walk away, out of the studio, cursing under his breath all the while.

"Pussy." Jude muttered.

Later on that evening, on the same spot that Tommy had kissed Jude, Jude was sitting on the edge of the building, her arms wrapped around the pole that aimed at her waist, her legs dangling over the side of the building.

_If I lay down and pray for some more rain to come, it could get so slippery that I could be pushed off this building and fall. _Jude looked over the edge of the building to see Tom's motorcycle coming to a half directly under her feet. She picked up one of them and aimed it at his head, _Smoosh._ Picking up her guitar, she picked three chords and opened her mouth and extended her vocal chords so loud that even a guy so deaf to realize what he's done to her could hear what she was saying.

**I've got my things, I'm good to go  
You met me at the terminal  
Just one more plane ride and it's done**

We stood like statues at the gate  
Vacation's come and gone too late  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away

She heard the door to the alleyway open, she looked down to see that Tommy had disappeared, a smile spreading over her face, she continued.

**And we spent four days on an  
Island at your family's old hotel  
Sometimes perfection can be  
It can be perfect hell, perfect...**

Hours pass, and he still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised.

**"**You know I guess I should feel lucky, most girls would try and take a punch to the ol' Tommy Q's kiss and diss festival."

Jude stood and faced him, she didn't even look him in the eye, she just leaned against the poles she had recently leaned against, only this time she wasn't in tears…yet.

"Yeah well, I tend to take my aggression out in ways where everybody can know how much of an ignorant jackass the guy that stole my heart, and then broke it, really is." She finally looked him in the eye for the first time since that night, she choked on her breath when she saw the hurt in both eyes, not one, both.

_Don't do it Jude, stay strong, look away. He's going to do it all over again._

_"_Hear me out Harrison."

"I have to get back to the studio."

He grabbed the crook of her arm before she could take the first step, she turned her head away from him, and he wrapped his index finger around her chin and turned it towards him. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, leaning against the rails again, he stood in front of her, and continued.

"Jude, I've known you almost a year now, yeah…a year girl. We met three months after your fifteenth birthday; you're not even the age I was at when I lost my virginity!"  
She snorted and crossed her arms, she could feel her eyes starting to swell, _Hold it the fuck in Judith Lorraine Harrison… you cannot let him get to you this way. _

"Okay maybe not the best comparison, but girl," He tilted her chin so that her eyes and his met once again, this time she didn't dare break the gaze, "You…you amaze me, and god damnit…" He dropped his hand and turned away, his hands going through his hair, down to his neck where they linked and he looked up at the sky.

"I'm late." Jude whispered.

He turned around, not hearing her last comment, _Thank God._ He walked the last four steps it took to get his body pressed to hers and connected his hands with her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, she squirmed at first but her hands settled on his shoulders. They clenched his jacket as the kiss deepened.

She was the one to pull back this time, he had a stunned expression on his face as she put a finger to his lips before he could protest, "Sometimes," She said, kissing his lips quickly, "I've got to wear my heart on my sleeve," She ran her fingers along his cheek, his expression didn't change, she kissed him again, this time for a few more seconds, "But the second I turn eighteen." She stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed, looking up at his eyes again, and for a moment, just a moment, she saw all that she needed, she saw her world.

He pulled her close and kissed her quickly, "I can't wait that long." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, her grimace broke into a smile, and his serious tone disinigrated. She was just about to kiss him again when his phone went off, pulling it out of his pocket, the caller ID read Darius. He looked at it and looked at her; she kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you inside." He smiled at her and slid open his phone.

"Yo. Yeah D I'll be right inside."

He was already up the stairs and away from the alley by the time Jude has clamped her hand over her mouth and screamed, she jumped up and down and spun in circles and finally got on her two feet and calmed herself. Grabbing her guitar, she walked up the stairs and opened the alley door, it slammed with a thud.

_And then there's those girl's who realize that the best thing to do when you have to choose between putting your heart in the line of fire, and not taking a shot at all, is compromising, put your heart in the line of fire and take a shot, take a shot at love._

_**If it sucks; it's just because I haven't written in a long time, my ex didn't appreciated my writings, so I put it all on hold for the 6 months we were together, and my current feonsa actually told me he'd never be prouder if I started writing. So here's the first one in awhile, I'm going to try and update a lot of them this summer before school starts, if you would like, review the ones you want updated, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks (**_


End file.
